


precautions (or something like that)

by anomalousGreenhorn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Denial of Feelings, M/M, henry sees ALL bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anomalousGreenhorn/pseuds/anomalousGreenhorn
Summary: It couldn’t have been considered a kiss. It was haste, sloppy, and although there was always passion, that didn't make it a passionatekiss.





	precautions (or something like that)

**Author's Note:**

> can't remember which episode it was, but at the beginning of season three, there's a scene very similar to this where these dudes just stare at each other for a few minutes with wistful expressions. dialogue taken directly from that episode. (if you can think of what ep. it was PLEASE do share, i will momentarily be in your dept)

“Head to the other side of the island and deliver the supplies.”

Pan stepped onto the mound of dirt and rock canopied by an assortment of vines and overgrowth. Distantly, he could hear the sound of Lost Boys yelling or cackling or both back at camp. He’d taken this off-the-map trail for a specific reason, as the voices proved. There wasn’t a boy in sight.

There was a shuffling behind Pan as someone drew nearer. There was no boy on the trail ahead, at least.

“Understood,” replied Felix simply as he stepped up beside Pan. “Anything else?”

Pan glanced at Felix out of the corner of his vision. Slowly, he spoke, as though testing each word on his tongue: “One more thing.”

Pan turned and reached for Felix, dodging the scythe easily. He latched onto Felix’s face, his chin, and pulled him nearer. Felix’s eyes shut as he let himself be dragged (dragged, because with all of his experience, Pan couldn’t manage a single thing gently), and his lips parted, a breach in his typical authoritative and matter-of-fact aura. Pan took this chance to harshly press his lips to Felix’s.

It couldn’t have been considered a kiss. It was haste, sloppy, and although there was always passion, that didn't make it a passionate _kiss_.

Just as soon as it had started, it had ended. Pan stepped away, sparing Felix not one more glance. He hopped down from the miniature mountain, carrying on as though nothing had changed. He and Felix had separate ways to go, anyhow.

Felix lagged behind for a few moments. Pan wished he would call out to him or try to stop him — not that he himself would ever attempt something like that. The attachment behind those emotions were something he as the leader of the Lost Boys forbade himself from doing.

Unbeknownst to Pan, it was a mutual feeling of want. And unbeknownst to both Pan and Felix, a young boy by the name of Henry had watched the entire event from afar.


End file.
